That's News to Me
by ochibi-san
Summary: Sick of her job. Sick of her life. Bad news pops up and now shes pissed. Now, ready to ruin her ex's writing career with a little newscast, she finds theres a little more to life then she knows...AxC contains few shonenai situations...


**That's News to Me**

**Summary: **Cagalli is sick of being a reporter. After boring events after boring stories, her dream of being the top news anchor quickly evaporates. Just as she is about to quit, more bad news pops up. Now, pissed and ready to run her ex's life with a little newscast, there's a little more to life then she knows. Its not what you think, seriously. Read on to find out! Contains shonen-ai situations… but the main thing is AxC…

_Ok, this fic just popped out of nowhere…I was reading Dan Brown's Angels&Demons and all of a sudden I thought…REPORTER! I blame my extremely slow thinking pace for AITOU…and I am SO SORRY for my progress with it…it is still in the thinking/writing process and I will possibly hav it in a few weeks…but I can't promise anything…so this fic was created as a sorta tea time for my head…I predict a rather short fic, but possibly enjoyable… AND IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER! ITLL GROW LONGER IN TIME! And I hate the title…_

_And this is dedicated to Haley (logic-less) since she likes Asucaga…not as much as Draco/Harry rolls eyes and by the way, this was made like a week ago and was not based on what happened recently since I just learned about it yesterday…if you hav no idea what im talking about, im goin to go jump off my desk……actually…just msg me…dat'll be easier…_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny…since Fukada already screwed that up……although I just owned an OREO cookie that I just ate…not owned…just bought an oreo cookie and ate…that is all….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"And cut!"

She drops her mike, slumps her shoulders and sighs. The cow beside her mooed loudly. It had been chewing on her jacket throughout the whole broadcast and now it smelled of cow spit. _'Krueze-san…you owe me another jacket…'_ she cursed.

"Cagalli! Hurry up! It smells like crap over here…" her fellow cameraman yelled, walking away.

"It smells like crap everywhere…" Cagalli muttered, pushing the offending black and white cow away. Careful to avoid any manure on the ground, she maneuvered around the field and towards the news van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You could've at least waited for me…" the blonde scowled as she scraped some mud off the heel of her boot.

"Yea well…the boss is on the line." Yzak was around 2 years older then her, adorned with silver hair and although he had a terrible attitude, he was still her best friend who accompanied her (with mock annoyance) on her news reports. He also knew the hell that Cagalli went through in order to be a reporter, but had been rejected and placed in a boring position while her rival had become lead anchor. Her dream.

'_Dammit…'_ Calls from the boss were never good. He was either going to yell at her for a poor job she had done, yell about why he hired her in the first place, or assign another stupid case for her to do.

She picked up the phone, pressed the hold button. "Hello?"

"You're late! You were suppose to report to me an hour ago!"

Checking her watch, it now read 7:00am. What kind of person stays up all morning, waiting for a crack report? He definitely needs a wife…

"Uh, sorry sir. The cow had…er…diarrhea…so the farmer…had to leave a while…." Cagalli lied. In truth, she spent an hour sleeping in the van, only to wake up and frantically go through reporting the story about Coca-cola and cows were somehow related to each other.

"When you get back, I swear I'm gonna…" the girl quickly covered the mouthpiece with her hand and taking out a cassette tape and inserting it into a small player. First, pressing the speaker phone button, and placing it close to the speakers, she played the tape. A loud voice boomed out of the phone.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" the phone yelled.

A pause…and then Cagalli's voice came out of the speakers. "Yes. I am very sorry. I will not do it again." The blonde winked at her partner, mouthing the words "Let's go".

"GOOD. I am going to assign you a new-"

Unfortunately the tape's timing wasn't very accurate and immediately cut off Klueze's sentence.

"Yes I am aware of the consequences about being a hard-working a reporter."

"…"

"I have no problem with your decision to give me a mediocre case that supposedly requires little of my expertise and intelligence."

"Now wait one second here…"

"As long as the river shall flow, I will float in a sea of watermelons. That is my motto. It keeps me content and calm. Something that you obviously _cannot_ do."

"WHAT!"

"I would prefer strawberries since blueberries would stain my clothes, but alls well that happens every day. I bid you a good day, sir. And I hope you find a wife soon."

**A/N: I'm so embarrassed that I actually put this whole phone call in…**

Cagalli hung up and stopped the cassette. Yzak stared at her, jaw dropping. "I can't believe you added in the last part. He's gonna kill you!"

"Yzak…do you think I could live my life as a movie vendor?" she asked out of the blue. Packing the cassette in her bag, she closed a binder and stuffed it in a little shelf beside the speakers.

"What?"

"I'm planning to quit…" she said, with a monotone. "I can't stand Krueze giving me a hard time with this damn job and I've realized that my dream is over."

Yzak frowned, gazing at her through the rearview mirror. "I never thought you would hate this so much. You spent most of your life trying to get here and now you're just gonna quit…?"

"Yep." She strapped on her seatbelt and ruffled her messy blonde hair. "I'm talking to him first thing tomorrow. Just gonna throw the I.D. in his face, laugh in his face, and cry at my life."

The cameraman snuck a look at his passenger. She seemed ok. But there was the issue of paying her rent in time and with no job, crap was starting to hit the fan. "I'll look around and see if I can find you something…my neighbour might need some help with his business…I'll ask him." He smiled encouragingly at her, and was relieved when she had a small smile on her face. Turning his attention back to the road, he switched the subject to her relationship with Rey, the author of several romance novels and a typical heartthrob to his fans.

"We broke up…"

The van jolted forwards, knocking the two into the dashboard. "You did not!" he yelled. Unfortunately, Cagalli took his reaction the wrong way and immediately closed her eyes and hung her head.

'_Crap!'_ "No No! Don't cry! Look, I meant it as another problem that you have now. I mean, your job, the rent, and now Rey?"

She looked up at him, her composure threatening to crack. "How would you feel if your boyfriend cheated on you with a guy…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A brunette slipped out of his bed, pulling on some pants and stretched. The figure behind him was silently lighting a cigarette, all the while gazing at his complexion. "I'm gonna take a shower, k?" he said to the person still smoking on the bed. Seeing a small nod, he proceeded to the bathroom, gathering several articles of clothing on the ground and closed the door behind him.

Sitting quietly, inhaling the smoke, the soft sound of running water rang across the room. The figure sighed and looked at his watch. It was 8:00 and there was still an hour until he had to get to work. _'A little fun before work…'_ Crawling out of the bed sheets, strolling towards the washroom, and opening the door, Kira Yamato was about to appreciate showers a whole lot better…

_Author's Note: Wow…that was total crap…short and crap…hopefully in the next few days I'll be able to create a more solid piece to work with…And yes, I will update AITOU in possibly the next few weeks…sorry about that…it's on my emergency to-do list…ehehe…to do…XD R&R please AND I HATE DIS EDIT OPTION  
_


End file.
